Doubting Heaven
by LureEndsCallIn
Summary: I was not a strong believer. This was something I couldn't call as faith. Withstanding every oddity, I met three persons by fate; an angel banished from heaven, an angel known for justice and a demon with no place in hell and on earth as well. Camio/OC/Michael. Slight OC/Sytry
1. Chapter 1

**This is purely fiction. Mmkay. I'm still wondering about the pairing. Sytry, Camio and Michael are the choices. So far, I'm siding with Camio. **

I walked inside the church, gently letting my bare feet touch the cold ground's surface. The little light, reflected by the moon, passed through the huge glass windows of the place.

"Brother," my companion, who walked beside me, called out to the only male in the room who stood by the aisle. My thin and white dress swayed by my actions. "He has sent us to help you," I uttered and stopped when I was finally close to him while his back faced me. My companion walked towards him.

"Let us work together, Uriel," my companion uttered as she placed her hand by his left shoulder. He didn't budge or even move. He just stood still. I stared at the surreal view. "He is yet to come back," I decided to speak of Michael. I looked away. "If he comes back, things will be a mess," I added as I turned to face him again.

I walked towards him just like how Brielle did. I stood beside Uriel's right side as I placed my hand on his free shoulder. "Brother, we will help you gain your wing back," I whispered. "Impossible," was his only reply. He turned to face us as he admired the white feathers on our wings.

"Winter," he looked at me while he breathed softly. "You are _his _favorite," he uttered as he looked down on the ground. I raised his chin using my small hand. "That is why I'm brave enough to help you," I reasoned out.

"You still haven't changed. Eyes as blue as that of calm waters, hair as blonde as that of yellowish white, skin as pale as that of snow and brave as that of an eagle," he gave me a gentle smile. "But…" he trailed off then looked at me seriously. "I'm surprised that you are not in your armor," he suddenly commented.

Unlike other angels, I always wear an armor with a sword and so on as if I were a warrior who's about to go and fight an endless war.

"He…" I looked away and my eyebrows knitted themselves in worry. "It would be best for you not to know," Brielle decided to ease me from answering. "Michael will be back," she decided to say while her darker blonde hair waved a bit. Her bright purple eyes stared right into Uriel's.

"Demons exist here," he suddenly stated. "We do not care," Brielle and I said in chorus. "Brother, let us help you," Brielle pleaded. I nodded my head in agreement. He sighed, "Thank you," and smiled. We grinned at him.

After that, I decided to explore my new surroundings. I went out of the church then gazed at the sky. It was so dark as if nighttime was really the time for evil. I decided to let my wings spread freely by themselves. Just as I was about to fly, I heard rustling sounds coming from the group of trees and shrubs to the right. I wandered off over there.

Upon getting near and nearer to the sound, I saw a man practicing combat skills. Suddenly, he noticed my presence and I realized that he wasn't a man. He had sharp ears and dark green hair. His eyes were golden yellowish. His eyes bore lack of interest upon the sight of seeing me. "Another angel," he uttered to himself. "I have no interest in fighting you," he added.

"Camio," a male, with a beautiful face, arrived. He blinked at me then sighed. "What is it, S-"

"Sytry?" I questioned. "You know her?" was the question of the greenhaired devil named Camio. Sytry nodded. "She was there during my days in heaven until the very day I was banished from that place," he answered with a calm voice.

"Why… How… Why and how did you become a devil?" I asked him while Camio just remained silent. Sytry looked away, refusing to answer my question. Becoming uncomfortable at my presence, Camio suddenly stated, "You should leave now. If you won't, I will not refrain myself from attacking you."

He took a look at Sytry as if he was reassuring him that he would take care of his worries. Was I the problem? Was my question that uncomfortable for Sytry?

**_Why… Why do fallen angels exist?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, let me warn you about this chappie. The statements by the end are not telling you to engage with such an idea. I'm not contradicting one's faith. Kbye. **

I flew back to heaven. That was the deal I had with Michael – by the day, I would be with humans. By night, I should go back to him for a short time. I owed him everything.

"Winter," he surprised me from behind as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm back," I uttered. I was used to him and his moves. He would, most of the time, greet me in such flirtatious moves. Nonetheless, I wouldn't even protest or complain about it.

Turning around, I got to face the angel of absolute superiority. "How was our precious Uriel?" he questioned as he softly brushed his lips against mine. I didn't respond. The touch of his cold lips was like the very cold ice cube trying to communicate with my precious lips.

"He's letting us help him," I softly replied in a whispering manner. "Michael, stop," I added as I tried to remove his hands away from me, completely trying to free myself from his presence.

"Don't forget your place," he whispered with a very huge smile cracked up on his face right after. I froze and looked away. "Sorry," I apologized.

I owed him my life. I owed him my everything.

If it weren't for him, I might have been in hell now. I might have been punished there. He saved me. Michael took me in. He made me safe. He treasured me despite my sins.

Michael removed his arms away from me then got to his seat of authority. He sat there and gestured me to come.

Michael was the angel of justice and the most known angel amongst all of us. He had white hair. He wore white clothes just like the rest of the angels. His eyes were stunningly bloody red and his hair was unbelievably pure like snow, like my name.

"Come here," he snapped me out of my talkative thoughts. I followed him. Just like any normal time, he pulled me and patted me by the head. Odd enough, I found it as somewhat comfortable.

Even though he was cruel, I couldn't bring myself to fully hate him. I have never ever imagined escaping him. An invisible chain binded me to the man who was pleasingly taking care of me as of the moment.

My eyes were slowly closing. "I still can't let you wander around freely," he whispered. He chuckled when he noticed me getting sleepy. He played along with some of my hairstrands. It was so calming and alluring. "Sleep, my dear angel," he whispered again then blew softly against my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. It made me feel like the wind was penetrating me yet I was letting it do as it pleased.

Somehow, even though he's like that, I felt safe. I felt protected. He suddenly pulled me closer and hugged me tightly as if he was inhaling my scent. Still, I felt unafraid, contented, satisfied, appreciated and protected.

He put his arms around me as if he wanted to make sure that I was secured. "I met Sytry and Camio," I told him in a soft voice. "Shush, rest for now," he said despite the way his bloody eyes darkened and showed an expression of building anger.

Then, slowly and calmly, my eyes closed and ceased its rightful relaxation and rest.

Sleep wasn't really _that_ necessary to us; it was only required during times we feel we have the need to rest so that we could gain more energy and power.

But... Michael was the only one who could make me sleep as he pleased. I couldn't think of it as something good. I couldn't also think of it as something bad.

He just continued to softly brush his fingertips against my hair. He made me feel like I was being taken care of at all costs.

_"Kevin, is my tuition okay already?" a blonde male asked with quite an expression plastered on his face. _

_"Ah, young master! It is somewhat... Okay," Uriel, using the name Kevin, replied with a silly smile._

Waking up, I looked at Michael. He was just staring at me with a smile. A question popped up in my mind.

"Why do fallen angels exist? Sytry's a fallen angel, right? What happened to him? What was his sin?" I asked him.

Michael chuckled then quickly made a serious look. "Pathetically, he rebelled against God and created a sin that caused him the banishment from heaven," he explained.

"Do I have the chance of becoming one?" I questioned him. "No. As long as you're with me, you're safe," he finished off. "I think you can go now, Winter."

I nodded my head and separated myself from him. I readied my wings. Before leaving, Michael warned me, "Whatever happens, avoid remembering _them_."

I smiled at him and uttered a soft thank you. After that, I flew down to earth. I flew down to the place Michael never ever wanted me to be in, but due to my persistent deals, he allowed me. He was afraid that I might remember my memories as a human because if that were to happen, something bad will occur to me.

I was one of the rare angels who once lived as a human.

Apparently, I still couldn't remember my past.

I passed by the clouds and distance of separation. It was awfully bright; the sun, I meant. Even though I was an angel, I couldn't get used to too much brightness. That's quite puzzling and odd.

_"Okay? What do you mean?" the young male asked. "I, maybe, lost a bit money because of losing," Uriel, Kevin, quickly answered. _

_"You're still gambling?" the asker questioned in a shocked expression. The person, being spoken to, just smiled. _

_"Don't give me that look! Answer me!" the teen said as he pointed his finger at him. He was not mad. He was just naturally like that._

I stood in front of the large door of the church. I sighed and slowly began to enter.

"I'm not really gambling, young master, I-" Uriel stopped talking when he saw me. I froze when I heard him. "_You_ know how to gamble?" I asked.

"It's not what you think! I just- I-" he couldn't think of an answer to tell me.

Unbelievable! An angel? An angel knew how to gamble? That's quite... pleasantly refreshing to the mind of someone who loves uniqueness.

"You need a lot of explanation to tell me on this one," I said.

It was a good thing that our voices could echo inside the church. Distance from one another didn't matter.

"Who is she?" the blonde guy looked at me while raising his right eyebrow. "She's my... sister!" that was his best excuse. "You have a sister?"

"Ah, Winter, this is William, the one I work for," Uriel pointed at the guy with green eyes.

We were only three inside the place.

The thing about us angels was that we could decide when and where to spread and show our wings. Luckily for me, I decided to make them disappear for a while.

William bowed but quickly made his exit, closing the door quietly in the process. Uriel looked at me. I spread my wings. "How were you with Michael?"

"Pretty much fine," I answered as I flew in front of the crucifix. "He calmed me down and made me sleep for a short while."

I stared at it, questions began to bother me.

"Why do we have a god to worship?" I asked Uriel.

"Because he is the most powerful and the most loving," he answered and I wasn't satisfied. "I'm not convinced," I replied with a bitter frown.

"I need more answers. I need a thorough explanation. I'm bothered about the fact of fallen angels. I'm bothered about how Sytry turned out to be one because, if there's anyone who deserved to be like that, it should've been me. I couldn't bring myself to fully believe. I'm troubled with these thoughts," I ranted on and on. I made my way to him.

**_"You really are the angel of doubts and indecision."_**

What he said didn't matter.

"Have you ever thought of a time wherein angels and devils become one? Heaven and hell unite? Real forgiveness is done? A time when nobody is separated from anyone?" I asked.

I knew that what I was thinking was absurd and impossible. I only had little faith. "Did Father ever think about that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently watching Chowder. Haha. Cutie. Kbye.**

After telling my absurd questions and assumptions to Uriel, Brielle spoke up. I didn't notice that she came. I noticed nothing. I had no clue that she was around. I managed to make my wings disappear.

"Winter, you have to stop that perspective of yours," Brielle said as she looked at me with a worried expression. I looked away, sealing my thoughts within me.

"I shouldn't have said those," I regretted it. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have said my doubts. I shouldn't have been here. Feeling quite upset, I left Uriel and Brielle.

_"We have a new housemother," one of the males said as they kept on talking by the halls. William, completely curious, decided to slow down on walking and eavesdrop a bit._

I went out of the church and tugged down my dress despite the shocking heat the sun gave. "Hot," I whispered as I fanned myself using my right hand. Sweat was dripping off from my temples. A light shade of red was seen on my cheeks, forehead and a tad bit on some parts of my skin. I sighed.

I went to the huge building on the other side. I walked inside, passing by boys who were talking. Funny, there was no female around. I continued walking.

"Is she the new housemother? Isn't she very young?" I heard a voice whisper. "She looks like an angel," another one added.

If they only knew that I was one...

I ignored them all until I saw Sytry.

I stared at him. He stared back as well. "Hi," I managed to let out. He only blinked at me then mouthed something. I wasn't able to catch up on him so he said it out loud, "Why are you here?"

He was surrounded by boys tying his hair who were listening to us. They looked at me for a short while as if they made a quick examination of my appearance.

"My sister, Brielle, is the new housemother. She took me with her," I answered him slowly. His eyes were gorgeous, making me feel like I was talking to a child. "Welcome," was his only response. I smiled at him.

"I have to admit this though: why do you not seem to be from where you came from?" he cleverly questioned.

In other words, he meant: Why do you not seem like an angel despite being from heaven?

I smiled at him. "I'm different," I simply answered with confidence.

I left him then I encountered William. We were just staring at each other until noise disturbed our tiny competition. He went off to find the cause of that ruckus then I headed towards the room for Brielle and I.

Opening the door, I saw Michael who was lying on the bed. "Hello," he said while he stared at the ceiling.

He sat up and gave me a smile while his eyes reflected his expression of being mischievously happy as if he was anticipating something exciting or perhaps worth-waiting for his patience.

"Have you met the other demon?" was his question. I shook my head as a sign of no. He frowned. "That sucks."

I let out a short chuckle as if I only made that sound by forcing it out. Suddenly, Michael went towards me and slammed me by the wall. I yelped but he only put a finger on my lips, sealing it. "Sh," he shushed as my eyes met his bloody ones.

He simply leaned in and raised my chin. "You're mine. Not theirs," he whispered as he began kissing me, taking the life away from my lips. My hands rested on his chest. If I were to fight back, it would be useless. After all, he was the most valuable among all of us. He was the superior.

Suddenly, I felt his tongue explore my mouth and I moaned due to his action. I gently pushed him but he didn't move. He smirked in the middle. Slowly, he was undoing my clothes. My eyes closed themselves.

I would often experience this tease of his. Always, I end up rejecting it. This time, it seemed different as if he was awfully hungry for lust since I let him do _that _to me once.

He left my lips decided to trail kisses on the nape of my neck. I bit my lowerlip, not wanting to be heard by people outside. Suddenly, he licked my skin and began sucking. I gasped. He slowly tried to remove my clothes until Uriel came and he stopped.

Michael released me and I quickly threw a look at Uriel as I mouthed the words _thank you. _

Uriel had a very concerned, worried and bothered look. "What were you doing?" he questioned. Michael glared at him. "You ruined everything. It's none of your business," the white-haired angel told him.

I fixed my dress and sighed.

"Just get out," Michael ordered but Uriel looked at me with worry in his eyes. I gestured him to leave before Michael loses his temper. Still, he didn't. "Get out or I'll rip off the other wing I can remove," Michael threw a deadly glare. Uriel gave an apologetic expression then left.

"Please stop being like that," I told Michael. He only chuckled at me. "Are you afraid?" he questioned. I tried to shift my gaze away from him.

"I'll be back. Keep an eye on them," he said as he disappeared.

I went outside and accidentally bumped into a guy with glasses. He bowed as a sign of apology. I felt flattered though.

"Is the housemother there?" he questioned. The sound of his voice was so calm and soothing. "Camio?"


End file.
